kmlxfandomcom-20200213-history
Xenomorph
The Xenomorph '''(also known as ''Internecivus raptus''') is a endoparasitoid extraterrestrial species which populates various nations in Earth along with their home planet, Proteus. Xenomorphs originate from Proteus, a planet far away from the solar system. History of Xenomorphs Before Earth Xenomorphs had appeared in the land of Proteus soon after its creation. Initially, the xenomorphs had been only limited to Proteus due to their technology. However, with more and more technological advance, the Xenomorphs were eventually able to colonize other planets. Most notably, other planets in their solar system. Xenomorphs had founded the city of Megu'minkq at around 5000 BC. Megu'minkq had become a big industrial center along with the most populated city in Proteus. At around 1200 A.D, xenomorphs had created devices capable of reaching Pluto, a dwarf planet in our Solar System. At 1300 A.D, a branch of Xenomorph space explorers reached Jupiter, establishing a colony called ''Gran Kanaria. War Proteus had claimed a planet called Joshik which was near Proteus. However, Betoian troops ignored this claim and quickly took control of it, getting the two of them into a war. Later on, Alternia joined the war, and Alternia had won easily. Reaching Earth Soon after Gran Kanaria was established, xenomorphs had avanced their technology to reach Earth. Initially, they had planed to land on what would be San Luis Rio Colorado today, but however, they accidentally landed in Beijing. They had landed in the Forbidden City. As recorded by ancient Chinese drawings, they arrived from space at an extremely fast speed. They crashed in a Chinese man of around age 29, and quickly killed him. They later killed every person in there, although 2 people were able to escape. The xenomorphs later raided the Forbidden City and after they went on to take disguises, they split up and escaped to various parts of the World. In 1503, Nostro Profecor Naha'profet had arrived in Earth. He took the disguise of Nostradamus. In many of his books, he had written various predictions for the future, many of which were weirdly true, including various events regarding Xenomorphs. 2nd war Before the 1600s, Proteus had raided a Betoian station near Beto-XG. Along with damaging most of the base, they had stolen various Earth-pods, machines to travel to Earth. The xenomorphs used a lot of these machines to send xenomorphs to Earth. When Beto-XG invaded the Proteian planet, they had raided both the cities of Ligmasturx and Megu'minkq, forcing the Xenomorphs to surrender. Mass Arrival During the 1800s and 1900s, xenomorphs had arrived in a very big quantity. Most notable ones were Xal'y Tssa'on Yyu, Al-Bronco Hal'y Jaka V́́́uj, and Ligm'a Strux Nava'shak. Who had respectively taken the disguises of Joseph Meade Granados, Jaime Rdz. Calderon 'El Bronco', and Donald Trump. In the capitalist-communist standoff, one of the more notable xenomorphs was Joseph Stalin, who would go on to fight Egoist-supported Adolf Hitler (although Stirner would later murder Hitler after he was unable to accomplish the goals of the Nazi ideology). During this era, Xenomorphs had participated in the capitalist-communist standoff, mostly supporting communist regimes. However, there were few occasions, such as the Korean War, where they fought side-to-side along the Egoists. The xenomorphs were behind various controversies, such as the JFK assassination. Latin America and XCG After the Capitalist-communist stand-off ended following the destruction of the Berlin Wall, many xenomorphs migrated to Latin America in extremely high amounts. In 2015, a xenomorph known as Maja Nuju'gato Macri who had taken the disguise of Mauricio Macri won the Argentine elections. Similarly, in 2018, Xal'y Tssa on Yyu and Jahur Du'messas Bolsonaro, who had both taken the disguises of Joseph Meade Granados and Jair Bolsonaro respectively, won in Mexico and Brazil. A 1960-founded organization based in Subzko, Zintonium made international news after the release of the Egbert Document, a document published by Jonathan Egbert with extremely long sources about the existance of xenomorphs. Unable to defend themselves, and with their world-domination plan interrupted, many xenomorphs indeed revealed that they were xenomorphs. Civil war broke up in many countries, such as Mexico, a country lead by a XID (Xenomorph in Disguise). Many nations though, such as Brazil and Argentina, did not have violent transformations after this document, as most of them were already transformed into xenomorphs via Vitamin C, a xeno-absorbic aid drug with a slow transformation into a xenomorph. Modern Currently, Xenomorphs are one of the main contenders in the Great Cold War, fighting the Ego-anarchists, Alternians, and Pro-Earthists. Xenomorphs are seen as a threat by many, as they are one of the more violent sides in this global conflict. The xenomorph stance on Earth is still unchanged, as it is achieving world-domination. Category:Xenomorph Category:Xenomorphs Category:Xenomorphic